Dragão e Leão
by Aibell Lorenzi
Summary: A justiça voltara a florescer em Westeros apesar de um detalhe: o trono era dividido por duas mulheres.
1. Chapter 1

Porque o Moony pediu.

(Eu apenas sei das suas habilidades e queria que as pessoas também a contemplassem. M.)

—

— Você não é um homem! — gritou o Comandante dos Imaculados.

O soldado retirou um disco do barril que o Comandante segurava, leu-o e respondeu em voz alta:

— Não sou um homem, sou Verme Cinzento!

Repetiam este ritual todas as manhãs, pouco antes do sol iluminar timidamente o pátio de treinamento em Porto Real.

Homens — ou quase homens — com elmos cônicos de bronze, panos de linho branco amarrados às cinturas e armados de espadas, enfileiravam-se diante de seu superior para saber quais nomes usariam durante o dia. Bebiam o vinho da coragem (uma beberagem que lhes permitia não sentir dor alguma em batalha) e deslocavam-se para suas funções; uns eram designados para o duro treino com espadas e lanças, outros partiam para missões além-muros sob as ordens do Comandante. Alguns, porém, permaneciam para fazer a guarda da Mãe de Dragões, a recém-coroada Rainha dos Sete Reinos.

Verme Cinzento, como era seu nome naquele dia, era considerado um soldado de elite.

Ele próprio fora o capitão da tropa que partira em busca de Daenerys Targaryen quando esta desapareceu nas costas do enorme dragão negro. Encontraram-na sozinha diante do exército de Khal Jhaqo, que não conseguiu ser páreo ante a perícia dos Imaculados.

— A rainha deseja vê-lo. — Verme Cinzento ouviu alguém dizer às suas costas.

Um enorme cavaleiro de meia-idade, todo cota de malha, músculos e pelos, fez menção para que o Imaculado o seguisse e atravessou o pátio rumo à torre onde ficavam os aposentos da rainha. Verme Cinzento sabia que aquele era o exilado que recebera o perdão de Daenerys e seguiu-o sem objeções, embora uma parte de si — uma parte quase humana que ainda pensava por conta própria, se é que ainda existia — tenha se perguntado a qual rainha ele se referia: a jovem Rainha Dragão de olhos lilases e cabelos prateados, ou a _outra_.

Subiram a escada espiral em silêncio.

— Rainha, aqui está o outro soldado — anunciou o cavaleiro ao abrir a pesada porta de madeira.

— Mande-o entrar — disse uma voz tranquila.

O aposento estava arejado e bem iluminado pelas velas que ainda ardiam, somadas à luz da manhã que já se infiltrava pelas cortinas de veludo vermelho. Um suave cheiro de incenso pairava no ar.

Verme Cinzento notou que outro soldado também aguardava lá dentro, ereto e de olhos vidrados como todo Imaculado, enquanto Daenerys estava ainda em sua cama sendo servida de frutas e leite fresco por uma jovem aia. Os olhos da pequena serva oscilavam entre um soldado e outro com uma mescla de dor e apreensão.

— Obrigada, Sor Jorah — disse Daenerys Targaryen, sonolenta. — Pode se retirar.

Sor Jorah se virou e bateu a porta com mau-humor ao sair.

— Esse homem me irrita. Você não devia tê-lo perdoado — bradou uma voz a um canto.

Uma bela mulher estava deitada numa espreguiçadeira vermelha e dourada, abocanhando uvas verdes de um enorme cacho. Seus cabelos louros eram curtos e ela vestia uma magnífica veste de dormir branca que se assentava perfeitamente às formas de seu corpo.

— Todos os homens que se aproximam de mim a irritam — disse Daenerys. Levantou da cama e aproximou-se dela. — Até as mulheres.

— Especialmente as mulheres — ronronou Cersei, puxando Dany para um rápido beijo nos lábios. — Mas esse homem não é digno de confiança. Vendeu seus segredos para o Usurpador.

— Você fez pior. Você se _casou_ com o Usurpador — divertiu-se Dany.

— Há uma diferença. Eu não tive escolha.

— Mesmo assim lhe dei minha confiança. E não me arrependo, sem sua ajuda eu jamais teria recuperado o Trono. Mas, por ora, não me incomode mais com suas maquinações sobre Sor Jorah.

— Fico feliz que ele continue sendo útil como garoto de recados — debochou Cersei, feliz.

— Missandei — chamou Daenerys. — São esses dois?

A aia deu uma olhadela rápida em cada um dos soldados e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, olhando para o chão.

— Você! Abominação! — Cersei disse a Verme Cinzento. — Qual seu nome de hoje?

— Verme Cinzento, senhora.

— Senhora? Não. Trate-me por Sua Graça. A rainha regente é Daenerys, mas não se esqueça de que também já fui rainha um dia.

— Verme Cinzento, Sua Graça.

— E você? — dirigiu-se ao outro.

— Rato Preto, Sua Graça.

A aia, Missandei, deixou escapar um soluço.

Daenerys fez a garota sentar-se com ela na cama e passou um braço por suas costas.

— Um dia — disse à garota — eu prometi que a levaria para casa. Quero cumprir minha promessa, se for de seu agrado. E você pode levar seus irmãos com você.

Verme Cinzento reconheceu os irmão assim que entrou naquele quarto. A menina pequena que agora tinha o rosto banhado de lágrimas e o jovem alto e esguio, de pele acobreada e cabeça raspada, tão parecido com ele próprio. Demasiadamente parecido. Eram irmãos gêmeos.

Nenhum dos Imaculados demonstrou emoção com a situação, rígidos e inexpressivos.

Não existia emoção naqueles dois havia muito tempo, desde que foram expulsos da ilha de Naath pelo próprio pai que os flagrara juntos na cama.

O pai dos garotos enlouqueceu com o que presenciou. Desfez-se não apenas deles, mas de toda a família que julgou estar amaldiçoada; os gêmeos, Missandei e um outro irmão mais velho que também tornou-se Imaculado, morto na recente batalha contra Khal Jhaqo.

Naquela época, Verme Cinzento não entendia o porquê da indignação do pai. Se até os Targaryen podiam casar entre irmãos, ele também devia ter o direito de professar seu amor pelo próprio sangue, mesmo que a união entre dois homens ou duas mulheres fosse vista com desconfiança em Naath. Mas os Targaryen eram os Targaryen, e eles eram apenas ninguéns numa ilha longínqua. Restou-lhe ingressar no exército de eunucos e abdicar-se de qualquer vestígio de humanidade ao cometer os terríveis atos que envolviam o treinamento.

Hoje Verme Cinzento não sentia mais nada. Poderia matar mais mil bebês na frente de suas mães se lhe ordenassem. A empatia e a compaixão lhe haviam sido arrancadas — mas não as memórias. Essas o acompanhavam através de uma névoa em sua mente, e, em momentos como aquele, ao ver seus irmãos, elas o faziam lembrar-se de quem foi e de quem poderia ter sido se as coisas tivessem sido mais justas. Então um estranho sentimento o invadia, embora não pudesse chamar aquilo de sentimento. Imaculados não têm sentimentos. Era um ímpeto, como o furor que o dominava ao ter sua espada em mãos frente a um inimigo.

— Eu sei que eles não são mais as mesmas pessoas — disse Dany —, mas eles podem levá-la para casa e cuidar de você. Você será a pessoa mais bem protegida do mundo, acredite.

— Esta... Esta não sabe o que dizer, Sua Graça — murmurou Missandei.

Daenerys beijou o topo da cabeça da garota ternamente.

— Se eles continuarem sendo meus soldados, podem morrer a qualquer momento. Você merece uma chance de ser feliz com sua família. Essa é uma escolha que eu nunca tive, Missandei, então pense bem.

— Mas ela será feliz — inquiriu Cersei, e pelo seu tom via-se que não estava nem um pouco preocupada se a garota seria feliz ou se o navio que a levaria para Naath afundasse — se voltar para casa com esses dois bonecos de cera?

A bela mulher aproximou-se graciosamente dos Imaculados que ainda estavam em posição de sentido, em lados opostos do recinto sem jamais se olharem.

Chegou perto de Rato Preto e deslizou uma mão branca pelo peitoral nu e bem desenhado do soldado. Depois o apalpou entre as pernas e afastou-se repugnada.

— Nem para isso eles servem mais! — riu-se. — São menos que homens.

— Eles continuam sendo homens. Não é isso que define a humanidade de alguém — retorquiu Dany.

— Acho que seria mais caridoso, para seus irmãos e para você, se os mandássemos caminhar rumo a um precipício. O que me diz, Missandei? Talvez algo mais dramático para que todos em Porto Real se lembrem deles durante algumas semanas? Ambos podem morrer cravando as espadas no peito um do outro ao mesmo tempo, ou podemos dá-los a Drogon. Seriam reduzidos a cinzas em poucos segundos. Decida logo e providenciarei.

— Somente a Rainha Daenerys tem autoridade sobre os Imaculados e sobre os dragões — respondeu a pequena escriba.

Cersei deu três passos firmes em direção a ela e deu-lhe um tapa tão forte no rosto que a derrubou da cama onde estava sentada com Daenerys.

— Cersei! — repreendeu Dany, ajudando a garota a se levantar.

Os Imaculados apenas assistiram a cena, impassíveis. Eles que em outros tempos sempre protegeram sua irmã e jamais permitiriam que alguém tocasse um fio de seus cabelos. Hoje eles só moveriam um músculo se fosse uma ordem direta de Daenerys Targaryen.

Cersei caminhou em passos lentos para longe e sentou-se numa poltrona, esfregando a mão com que a estapeara.

— Sua decisão, Missandei — pediu Dany em tom delicado.

— Sua Graça tem sido uma boa rainha. Não quero deixá-la. E... Não seria a mesma coisa — olhou quase temerosa para os irmãos. — A guerra é tudo o que eles conhecem, foram moldados para vivê-la. É tudo o que lhes resta e acho que não seria justo tirar-lhes isto também.

O capitão dos Imaculados olhou furtivamente para sua irmã ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Tentou imaginar como seria voltar para Naath com sua família, mas não conseguiu. Ela estava certa: ele e Rato Preto foram moldados para a guerra e não poderiam viver de outra forma, por mais que fosse curioso imaginar uma alternativa. Perguntou-se como seu irmão assimilava a mudança que sofreu, se a lembrança do amor entre eles ainda estava presente em algum canto escuro de sua memória, assim como estava na dele.

— Ótimo — exultou Cersei. — Não quer voltar para a sua estúpida ilha das borboletas? Então vá buscar água quente para o nosso banho.

Desamarrou um laço na nuca que sustentava sua roupa e deixou-a cair aos seus pés.

— Agora SAIAM — nua, atravessou o quarto e puxou Daenerys para a cama — e deixem que dragão e leão se entendam.

Missandei saiu correndo do quarto.

Verme Cinzento observou-a, e quando seu irmão passou por ele para se retirar também, ambos trocaram um olhar.


	2. Chapter 2

Os escravos estavam enfileirados contra a parede do pequeno quarto vazio.

Todos os doze tinham os pescoços atados por coleiras de ferro, e delas pendiam grossas correntes que desciam até a altura dos quadris e se enrolavam nos pulsos. Nenhum deles dizia uma palavra sequer. O tempo de tentar salvar sua liberdade já havia passado, eles sabiam.

A porta se abriu e uma exótica figura entrou. Tirou o delicado véu que cobria sua cabeça e uma cascata de cabelos púrpura emoldurou um rosto jovem de mulher.

— Doces — rosnou uma voz masculina.

O capataz aguardava-a para negociar, meio escondido a um canto do aposento mal iluminado. Estava impaciente para se livrar daquelas ratazanas, pegar sua comissão e investi-la num suntuoso jantar. Ou talvez devesse gastá-la ali mesmo; a casa de Doces oferecia entretenimento de qualidade, dia e noite.

— Volon — a moça sorriu para o homem grisalho e esfarrapado, mais gordo do que suas pernas pareciam suportar. — Poucas opções hoje, pelo que vejo.

Ela caminhou imponente por entre os escravos, avaliando. A maioria era bastante jovem, e talvez com alguns dias de boa alimentação e descanso ficasse apta para o trabalho. Todos pareciam famintos e maltratados.

— Você tem pegado pesado com esses aí — censurou-o. — Devia se lembrar que preciso deles com boa aparência.

Um dos escravos, talvez o mais novo de todos, disse algo numa língua que ela não conhecia.

Houve um estalo de chicote e um grito de dor.

Doces ergueu as sobrancelhas finas para o capataz. Não gostava daquela brutalidade.

— O que ele disse?

— Quer saber quem você é — Volon flexionou o braço com que segurava o chicote, olhando de cara feia para o garoto que se contorcia de dor no chão.

Ela deu uma risada retumbante.

— Eu sou a rainha, é claro! Mas me diga, que cheiro horrível é esse? — olhou para o velho, desconfiada. — Cheiro de merda e doença.

— Bem... — começou ele, aborrecido. — Alguns desses homens eram prisioneiros de guerra. Foram estuprados tantas vezes que... pegaram infecções pelos ferimentos. Não conseguem se segurar, entende?

— Não servem. Preciso de homens saudáveis, de preferência treinados nos caminhos dos sete suspiros.

— Nenhum escravo de Yunkai nessa remessa, lamento. — Volon fez uma reverência irônica.

— E esse aqui?

Ela se aproximou do rapaz que levara a chicotada. Era alto, delgado e tinha a pele cor de café com leite. Seu nariz aquilino parecia quebrado e seus maxilares eram proeminentes. Os olhos negros eram dois poços de infelicidade. O jovem estava imundo, usando apenas calças em frangalhos.

— Saudável?

— Sem dúvida — resmungou Volon.

A moça voltou seus olhos violeta para o escravo.

— Fala a língua comum? Qual é o seu nome?

— Falo. Meu nome é Shieraki — murmurou ele numa voz de túmulo.

— Você sabe ler e escrever, Shieraki?

— Sei.

— Hum.

Doces refletiu por um momento. Volon deu risadas ("Você está procurando um puto ou um escriba?"), mas ela ignorou-o.

— Sabe que lugar é esse? Diga-me o que viu quando entrou aqui.

Shieraki pareceu nervoso. Olhou para Volon, como se pedisse autorização para falar.

— Vi muitas mulheres, e algumas estavam nuas. Jovens e belas, outras eram gordas e velhas. Também vi alguns rapazes.

— E o que você ouviu?

O rapaz hesitou mais um momento.

— Sons de prazer.

—Já trabalhou num lugar assim antes?

—Sim.

—Meu nome é Doces e sou a dona desse estabelecimento. Você se deita com homens ou mulheres?

— Mulheres — dessa vez sua voz saiu com mais firmeza.

— Mesmo? — Doces pareceu se divertir com a resposta. — Não se deita com mulheres e também com homens? Que pena, hoje teria sido o seu dia de sorte.

Ela ergueu as vestes para que o escravo visse o que havia debaixo delas.

— Quê?! — exclamou Shieraki.

Volon soltou uma gargalhada de porco e seu corpo se dobrou para frente, sacudindo as banhas.

— Homem e mulher ao mesmo tempo — disse o rapaz para si mesmo como se esforçasse para acreditar. Também murmurou algo incompreensível em dothraki, temeroso.

— Você é esperto, não? — riu-se Doces, abaixando o seu fino vestido de rendas de Myr. — Este serve. Leve os outros para fora daqui, e rápido. Não quero que nenhuma praga ameace meus clientes.

Volon e seus escravos restantes saíram do quarto. Doces observou aqueles jovens e não conseguiu deixar de sentir uma grande piedade. Ficou contente em se livrar do velho asqueroso; ele a fazia lembrar-se de Babá, seu antigo capataz. Ela sabia muito bem o que era ser uma escrava.

Olhou para o jovem acorrentado e encoleirado. "Pelo menos a minha coleira era dourada", lembrou com tristeza.

— Não tem medo de ficar sozinha comigo? — ele quis saber.

— Nem um pouco.

— O que a senhora... o senhor... irá fazer comigo?

— Nada. Aguarde aqui, logo mandarei minhas aias lhe trazerem comida. Talvez em uma semana você possa começar a trabalhar, mas vai precisar cuidar desses ferimentos. Também precisa de um banho e descanso. Você está reservado para alguém muito importante.

— Quem?

— A rainha.

Ela lhe virou as costas e começou a sair do quarto. Shieraki pareceu confuso.

— Mas você disse que era a rainha!

Doces lhe lançou um olhar de desdém por cima do ombro.

— Pelo jeito você não é tão esperto assim — disse, fechando a porta.

Na semana seguinte, um belo jovem estava parado na sala de recepção da casa de Doces, onde as prostitutas exibiam-se para os poucos clientes daquela noite. Ele usava uma túnica branca sem mangas que valorizava os músculos dos braços; seus cabelos negros estavam limpos e ele parecia mais robusto e saudável.

— Shieraki — chamou uma aia que segurava a porta aberta no fundo do corredor.

Ele caminhou lentamente e entrou, nervoso. Lá dentro uma voz agitada dizia:

— Você precisa limpar melhor esse chão. Está aqui para trabalhar, não para fazer essa cara de sofredora.

O rapaz não teria acreditado que a dona daquela voz era real se não a tivesse visto mexer os lábios; era tão perfeita que parecia uma escultura. Sentiu um frio na barriga pensando que aquela reprimenda se dirigia a ele, mas a mulher olhava com desagrado para a criada bonita que o acompanhava.

A aia se atirou ao chão, espavorida, desamarrou um pano da cintura e começou a lustrar o chão de joelhos.

O olhar de Cersei se fixou no rapaz e sua expressão desanuviou. Sorriu para ele.

— Entre. E feche a porta.

Dois Imaculados estavam prostrados diante da janela por onde entrava uma fraca luz de luar. Uma velha costureira ajustava o vestido da rainha com alfinetes enquanto ela tentava não se mexer, os braços abertos graciosamente. A luz dos candelabros fazia a pele de Cersei refulgir na penumbra.

— O que acha do meu vestido de casamento, Shieraki? — perguntou ela. — Você é a primeira pessoa a vê-lo.

Mas o dothraki foi incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa. Apenas admirou os cabelos louros que lhe caíam pelos ombros e seus ferozes olhos azuis. Jamais vira olhos como aqueles. Ela era muito mais velha do que ele, porém Shieraki nunca desejara tanto uma cliente antes. "Cliente não é uma palavra adequada", ele pensou. "Ela é a rainha, tudo e todos lhe pertencem. É uma das rainhas, pelo menos".

As prostitutas lhe contaram que o trono agora pertencia a Daenerys Targaryen, a Mãe de Dragões. Nos dias que sucederam sua chegada à casa de Doces, o rapaz passava muito tempo vasculhando os céus na esperança de ver uma das criaturas da garota. Não era segredo que ela e Cersei Lannister estavam prestes a se casar, para horror da maioria da população.

Shieraki passou a maior parte da vida trancafiado num bordel de Volantis, após sua tribo ter sido subjugada por traficantes westerosi. Havia muitas coisas desse continente que ele não compreendia, e duas pessoas do mesmo sexo dividindo a mesma cama — e o mesmo trono — estava no topo da lista.

A rainha dourada o observava.

— Você deve pensar que sou louca por estar tão à vontade num lugar como esse às vésperas do meu casamento. Mas todos aqui ou tiveram as línguas arrancadas, ou são dignos de confiança. O que posso lhe dizer é que sei cativar a lealdade dos meus criados, não é mesmo, Margaery?

A moça que estava tentando limpar o piso de madeira (talvez uma mancha de vinho, imaginou Shieraki) ergueu os olhos e acenou com a cabeça, nervosa.

— Maggy é um pouco rebelde — confidenciou Cersei com carinho. — Todos os Tyrell carregam essa peculiaridade de caráter, mas ela tem melhorado bastante. Quando eu e Shieraki terminarmos, você voltará aqui e deixará tudo limpinho, está bem? Não é um trabalho tão horrível assim, é?

Margaery empalideceu e voltou a limpar as manchas do chão.

— Agora deixem-nos.

A pequena e enrugada costureira ajudou a rainha a tirar o vestido e levou-o consigo para fazer os últimos ajustes, enquanto a aia saía de cabeça baixa em silêncio. Os dois Imaculados, contudo, permaneceram em seus postos, rígidos e inexpressivos. Nem mesmo a nudez daquela bela mulher os perturbava.

Shieraki observou Cersei nua e sentiu seu membro enrijecer. Ela o pegou pela mão e ambos sentaram-se na cama coberta por lençóis suaves.

— Sua Graça não ama a Mãe de Dragões? — a pergunta escapou de seus lábios de repente.

Cersei olhou para ele, e Shieraki sentiu medo. Mas ela respondeu-o com serenidade:

— Claro que amo, Dany é a pessoa mais incrível que já conheci. Você precisa entender que apesar de amá-la muito, há certas coisas que ela não pode me dar — deslizou a mão por debaixo da túnica do rapaz e acariciou-o. — O que faremos aqui não significa nada.

— Geralmente as mulheres não pensam assim — murmurou ele.

— Não sou uma mulher qualquer, sou uma rainha — Cersei sorriu. — Mas entendo seu pensamento. É mais comum que os homens sejam infiéis, certo? Essa virtude incorruptível é sempre dispensada às mulheres. O nosso amor, dizem, é fiel como um cãozinho manso. Enquanto isso os maridos se deitam com qualquer prostituta. Ou prostituto — deu uma risada. — Já tive minha parcela de decepções desse tipo. Meu primeiro marido era apaixonado por uma moça que morreu antes que ele pudesse toma-la para si. Amou-a a vida toda, mesmo depois do nosso casamento. Na verdade eu não acredito nesse amor. Se Robert tivesse casado com Lyanna, em poucos anos se cansaria dela da mesma forma que se cansou de mim. O que ele amava era o que nunca pôde ter. Então Daenerys surgiu em minha vida e descobri que o amor entre duas mulheres é o mais puro que pode existir.

Cersei soltou um pesado suspiro e fitou o teto, perdida em devaneios.

"No entanto você está na cama comigo e não com Daenerys", refletiu Shieraki. Ele não estava gostando do tom daquelas confissões; certamente ela não costumava compartilhar seus sentimentos com escravos de cama. "Pelo menos não com os que ainda têm língua." O pensamento veio com um calafrio, mas a visão de Cersei abrindo as pernas apagou qualquer preocupação em sua mente.

Enquanto sentia o rapaz penetrá-la, Cersei não pensava em Daenerys, nem em Shieraki. Muito menos no fato de que ele não poderia sair vivo daquele quarto... O risco de uma denúncia não valia a pena.

— Jaime — ela sussurrou, mas Shieraki estava tão absorto que não a ouviu.

Adormeceu entre os seios quentes da rainha e nem percebeu quando ela desvencilhou-se e saiu do quarto. As velas dos castiçais já haviam se extinguido. O amanhecer despontava lentamente, e quando abriu os olhos ele viu que duas sombras vigilantes o observavam.

Os dois Imaculados aproximaram-se da cama e um deles o arrastou pelos cabelos até o centro do quarto, jogou-o no chão e imobilizou seus braços por trás. Seu rosto ficou bem em cima de uma das manchas que a criada tentara limpar mais cedo.

Tinha cheiro de sangue.

"Não vi os dragões voando pelos céus... Não vi." Foi seu último pensamento, e a lâmina do machado desceu com precisão — apenas um golpe e estava feito.

O corpo, mesmo sem cabeça, ainda inspirou e expirou algumas golfadas de ar, tentando desesperadamente se prender à vida, fazendo um horrível ruído de sucção. Enfim ficou imóvel, e os únicos sons que se ouviam eram os gemidos de prazer dos quartos vizinhos.


End file.
